Opposites attract
by absetion13
Summary: isn't it amazing how two completely different people can fall in love
1. saving you

the bold part is somebody elses i have to find them and give them credit bet the rest is mine

i do no own bleach tite kibo does :-(

* * *

**Oh I get it.**

**You used to always look just a little bit frightened of me, even when you said you weren't. I'd privately call you a liar in my mind, and you'd see it in my eyes. You'd turn away, your eyes cast down most likely and your hands clasped together in front of you.**

**So this time—the last time—I asked you, I was waiting for the same expression. The same small glimmer of fear that would flash through your wide eyes before you suppressed it or looked away.**

**"Are you scared, girl?" were my exact words as I reached my hand out to you. It was an impression of an attack, nothing but a front like my poorly regenerated arm and leg.**

**You looked at me for a moment, as you decided what to say. It was the same as the other times we spoke, your eyes at first empty as you tried to think of the face that you wanted to present.**

**I was waiting for the same reaction but it never came.**

**"I'm not scared," you say and your eyes are scrunching together as though you might be on the verge of tears. I don't think I've ever seen you with such an expression: so sad and unafraid, but also...pitying.**

**I look at you. "I see."**

**I don't want your pity, but I'll take it anyways. Isn't that why you were reaching out your hand towards me?**

**If I had stayed for just one second longer our hands would have touched.**

**Your face is disappearing from my view, my body decomposing into the dust of Huenco Muendo. Your hand reaches out, closing against that dust as my arm disappears.**

**This is it.**

**At the last moment, even when you are still reaching out your hand towards me, I turn away from you. I have already seen the expression on your face, the one where you tell me you are not scared. It would have been better if I had stayed a little longer. If I had, would you have taken my hand?**---

"Souten kishun...I reject!" orihime said trying to hold back the tears collecting in her eyes.

"Orihime what are you doing" ichigo was shocked was she healing the enemy?

"Im sorry I-ichigo...I can't let him go, not after all he has done for me." She stumbled pronouncing her previous crushes name, now letting the tears fall.

"What are you talking about he is the one that brought you her!" ichigo fired back

"NO! I chose to come here of my own free will! Im tired of being a burden to you it's not right! You're always protecting me and I do nothing for you! I wanted to help in some way! Ulquiorra has taken care of me will my stay here, and you came here and risked your life for me again WHY!" orihime was balling at this point furious at this point. Why did they come? She was finally out of their way.

"But your not a burden to se your our friend" at this point ichigo was confused why was she doing this.

"And that's all me and you ever will be isn't it." She said solemnly

"W-what are you taking about?" ichigo was surprised what did she mean. But just as orihime was about to speak she saw rukia running to ichigo and rolled her eyes looking back to ulquiorra all that was back so far was his legs.

"exactly what I mean" orihime whispered, _but why do I not feel heartbroken y the site of ichigo being happy again because of rukia? _The NO. 4 espada was almost recovered full he was just missing his head.

"orihime what are you doing?! He will kill us all!" rukia said.

"No he wont, he isn't like that, just killing people whenever he wants. And im doing this because I cant let him go, I-" orihime was cut off by the now recovered espada.

"Woman, wh- what are you doing?" ulquiorra said sleight frustration on his face.

She grabbed his hand they were finally touching…she wasn't scared of him. "Im not going to lose you."

"I don't understand, your free from Hueco Mundo now you can leave."

"But I don't want to now, not without you." She said tearing again

He turned away from now looking around. "You humans truly are interesting."

"You use to be one" orihime said as she smiled.

"Hm ya long ago" ulquiorra said his eyes shutting and the yellow glow around him disappeared. He was in his regular form.

"Ok this is sick and wrong you wont to stay HERE with him and not go back with use." Ichigo was pisssed.

"Well I don't wont to leave him, and I wont to go back.." orihime was thinking. " Can I be alone for a bit guys." Everybody left but she grabbed ulquiorra to stay with her.

"I have finally found out what a heart is, thanks to you." Ulquiorra said wiping away orihimes tear. "I would like you to carry mine with you."

"I don't know what you mean what are you trying to say?" more teas building up.

"Why do you not smile, please do not cry, you cannot stay here you need to go back to your world and live your life."

"NO! I cant live without you!" Orihime through herself at him hugging him balling her eyes out. "You can come with me don't make me leave you I love you ulquiorra." She let go of the hug raised her head up got on her tiptoes and placed her lips on his.

He was shocked. He didn't no how to reply, but he kissed her back. He pulled away in a couple seconds. He looked at her his eyes finally showing slight emotion of caring. "Orihime, I love you too but…" her happiness faded away when he said but. " I cant go with you, I am a hollow, that place is for humans, I belong here in Hueco Mundo, besides were would I stay?"

"I don't care if your I hollow you still have a heart, you could stay with me in my apartment." She said

"But my appearance, and there would be no order in Hueco Mundo without someone in charge." He said

" We will get you a gegi, and this place didn't have a leader before." She was winning.

He thought for a while. "Fine, I guess I will accompany you to your world."

She was now happy again. He got to see her big bright smile again. They walked back to her friends and grabbed ulquiorras hand.

* * *

plz comment and i will continue

give me idels if you wont i promise to include them sumtime in the storie

thanks for reading


	2. going home

As they walked back hand in hand the group just stared at the two. Ichigo was confused, ishida was pissed, rukia was thinking, and chad was going with the flow.

When they finally reached rukia asked orihime if they could speak. And orihime said yes.

"Orihime I'm not too sure about this I mean he is an arrancar, a hollow, how will he react to the human world. What happens when he gets hungry?" rukia asked

"Don't worry rukia everything will be fine I will talk to him and urahada when we get back." She said a little doubting, "But you should get to know home he is really nice, well to me anyway haha." Orihime now had on her big smile and eyes shut, hand behind her head.

IN THE MEANTIME

Ishida stood there glaring at the arrancar who stood there just staring back. He couldn't to what ulquiorra was thinking or anything, he looked emotionless, how could he carry affection for orihime. Especially love, didn't hollows only know hate and anger?

"I am not an average hollow, you know nothing about me, Quincy." Ulquiorra said monotone.

"I swear if you lay one hand on orihime I will show you the true power of the last Quincy!" ishida said pointing a fingure.

"you think you can inflict damage on me, you couldn't even defeat NO. 8. and besides how do you know I haven't already touched her?" ulquiorra said nonchalantly.

ishida saw orihime and rukia coming back over so he just sat there thinking. _what could they have done...?_

"your serious, we are taking him back with us?" ichigo said

"well how else do you plan on getting back?" orihime asked.

"well I didn't think about that.."

"ok well let's go!" orihime cheerful, like always.


	3. home

i finally got my computer working again sorry guys ill trie getting the next one out tommorow night

read and review give me ideals please

* * *

They stepped through the portal and entered orihime's world.

When orihime and ulquiorra got to there place she went to her bedroom and changed into normal clothes. And ulquiorra stood in the living room.

Orihime stepped into the living room, "um... you can sit if you want..."

"I am fine standing"

"Oh well, ok then...I am going to make something to eat are you hungry."

"No"

"Hmm do arrancars eat human food?"

"We can"

And she left to go make food. She came out with a mix of bean paste pickles and ice-cream.

"Ha thank god Rangiku took care of the place I would have to go shopping if she didn't"

Ulquiorra looked at the food, _that looks gross, is that why she refused to eat. She has a weird taste in food._

"So ulquiorra, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you really bring me back?"

She looks at him curious, why'd he ask that?

"It was my turn...to keep you alive..."

"Woman, what are you talking about?"

"You always made sure I ate so I wouldn't die…and you always told me the truth about my friends no matter how much it would hurt me."

"It was aizen-samas orders"

"No I no that's not true why would you have tried so hard...when oi slapped you, you just walked away"

"Believe what you will women."

"Its orihime"

"What?"

"My name its orihime pleas stop calling me women"

"Ok, orihime" he said it and she swore she could see a little smirk on his face.

"Thank you" as she said it she yawned.

"Your tired go to sleep."

She got up and started for her room. "Ok, umm you can take a bath or something if you want the foods in the kitchen and there's a futon in the extra bedroom…" she was at her room now, "good night ulqui" she smiled

"Don't call me that"

"What will you do if I do?"

"Ill start calling you women again"

She didn't like that. When he said her name it felt so right. "Ok, goodnight ulquiorra"

"Good night orihime"


End file.
